In recent years, as computers are used for cloud services, increases in the scales and the complexity of information technology (IT) equipment or services in a data center or the like are accelerating. Under such circumstances, it has been important issues how to operate and manage the system efficiently and how to ensure the reliability.
An example of the system for integrated management of the services provided is disclosed in Non-patent Document 1. In the system disclosed in Non-patent Document 1, abnormality information of current heat accumulation of a data center is displayed in a list or the like, and a floor map or the like showing the location of the occurrence of heat accumulation at the time of abnormalities is further displayed for a monitoring person. Accordingly, the monitoring person can check the location of the occurrence of heat accumulation on the floor map and take measures against the heat accumulation quickly.
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration to acquire and store operating data including a power consumption of an air-conditioner and visualize the analyzed data. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses that, in a system for remotely managing air-conditioning equipment in real time, a function of remotely monitoring air-conditioning equipment is realized by managing the operating state of a controlled air-conditioner in real time, and accordingly, air-conditioning cost is saved.